


Bill.....How should I feel?

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Creepy, Dark, Death, Dipper is 13, Insane Bill, Kidnapping, M/M, Poor Dipper, Rape, Why must every story I write end so badly with Dipper?, Yandere Bill, bill is 16, this is au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper still remembers that laugh and look  his so thought friend gave him when he took him away. He knew now that there was no escape from Bill, not now,not ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill.....How should I feel?

**Author's Note:**

> Please Enjoy this short oneshot I wrote for you guys.

Dipper was laying in the basement, On a small bed in the corner of the dark room, He was completely naked and the only thing he could cover himself with was a small, thin yellow blanket.

He still remembers that laugh and look his so thought friend gave him when he took him away. What went wrong? what could have possibly made his best friend do all of this?  He closed his eyes and let the tears fall down his cheeks as the images of that horrendous day came back to him.

 

_Dipper was laying on his bed, reading a book about mythical creatures ,when suddenly he heard a scream downstairs. He quickly closed the book and ran dowsntairs._

_He was not ready for the sight that took place infront of him. There was his best friend Bill in the middle of  his family`s dead corpses a smile playing on his pale red lips. His pale face was covered in blood,same with his black jeans and yellow hoodie._

_Dipper`s eyes widened with horror when Bill finally noticed him and turned to look at him. Bill slowly step by step moved closer towards him, a wild grin playing on his lips. "Do you like what I did for you Pinetree? Isn`t it beautiful?"_

_He whimpered and moved further away from Bill,which wasn`t very far because soon his back hit the wall behind him. He looked at Bill with fear clear in his chocholate brown eyes. "Why did you do this Bill? Why did you kill them?"_

_Bill`s grin grew even wider at his words, Bill took his chin, making the young boy see the insanity in his friend`s sky blue eyes. "I already told you I killed them for you, They were in our way of being together, but now they are gone and we can be together forever and ever and ever."_

_He suddenly got the feeling of bravery, He hit Bill in his groin and made his way towards the door. He opened it and made his way towards the city, which was quite far away from their home,but nonethless it was still better then staying at home with an psychotic ,insane killer._

_He kept running and running until he tripped over a branch, He groaned in pain and tried getting up,but before he could he was stopped by someone lunging on top of him. It was Bill._

_His eyes widened with fear once more, He tried getting Bill off of him, but it was impossible his strength was nothing against Bill`s. Bill grinned darkly down at him,Bill nibbled on his earlobe as he whispered into his ear. Caught you~"_

_He had tears falling down his cheeks out of fear, He looked at Bill straight in his blue eyes. "Why are you doing this to me Bill? What did I do to deserve this?"_

_Bill`s grin turned into a cheerful smile, He gently petted his soft brown locks. "You ,You did absolutely nothing wrong, No you did the exact opposite, You are the only person who has made me feel something, without you I felt so dead inside, but everytime I saw you I felt happy. From the first day I saw you, I knew you had to be mine and mine only, and now you are, Nobody can ever come between us now and if they try I am going to kill them just like your family."_

_He continued crying when he felt Bill slowly start removing his clothes, He looked up at Bill only to shiver at the look in his eyes, It was the same look a predator would give his prey. "W-What are you doing Bill?"_

_Bill licked his tears away as he grinned darkly down at his half naked small form. "I am going to make you mine both in body and soul."_

_This answer didn`t stop his tears, He let out a whimper when he felt Bill remove the last piece of clothing he had left._

_Bill smirked and leaned down towards his ear while his hands ran over his body. "I love you Pinetree."_

_That was the last thing Bill said before he stole his purity,innocence._

 

He was rocking back and forth in his bed. He remebered every thrust Bill made into him,Every sick word of affection he whispered into his ear as he violated his body. He felt his breath hitch when he heard the door to his prison open. He tried to fake sleeping, because Bill never used him while he slept.

He heard the footsteps coming closer and closer to his bed, He felt Bill ran his hands down his naked form as he kneeled down and whispered in his ear. "I know you`re awake and I know you are ready for more."

The only thing he could do was cry as the cycle started yet again.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment and Kudos. I love you all. :3


End file.
